obrolan pendek
by Ore Fubar
Summary: Naruto, teh yang mengepul, dan janji 5 tahun.


Naruto menerawang, pada wanita di seberang.

Angin melantun lembut, ''halo Hinata. '' sapanya.

Hinata tersenyum, turut menyapa. ''halo Naruto. ''

– _wah, sejak kapan?_

Hinata menyebrangi jalan, mendekat pada Naruto. Wanita itu menyampirkan helaian indigo ke belakang telinga, tersenyum seraya membenahi tas selempang di bahunya. ''mau makan dimana? '' tanyanya.

''tidak mengajak makan, hanya minum teh sejenak. '' _–menusuk_ , memang begitulah Naruto.

Bibir digigit ke dalam, mengatup. Hinata tertawa canggung dan enggan, ''ah iya. Tuan direktur pastinya sibuk sekali. '' dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan.

.

.

''apa kau tidak akan berbasa-basi dengan menanyakan berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu?''

Tehnya mengepul, aroma rileksasi terhirup hidung. Naruto membuka percakapan, dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit sensitif. Hinata tersenyum sedikit, ''apa aku yang memang harus bertanya?'' –itu bukanlah jawaban atas pembukaan yang Naruto ajukan.

Ingin tertawa, alih-alih Naruto malah terbatuk dalam minumnya. ''oh, kalau begitu, berapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, Hinata? ''

– _maafkan aku Naruto, sangat._

''sekitar . . 5 tahun? Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto –''

''tidak, tidak. '' Naruto memotong, lalu menjeda dramatis. Mengulum senyum kelewat getir, ditatapnya Hinata hingga yang ditatap berdesir. ''lebih tepatnya, bagaimana kabar hubungan kita? ''

 _Hilang hilang hilang._

''ah, itu –''

Jawaban tidak selesai, bukan karena terpotong, melainkan karena kalimat buntu sampai disitu. Tidak menemu perkataan yang sekiranya sepadan dengan kondisi, Hinata meremat ujung baju karenanya.

 _Jari manis dilingkari hal tak kalah manis_ –Naruto tertawa.

''dengan siapa? Sasuke ya? Atau Gaara?''

Percayalah bahwa wanita berambut indigo itu sudah berusaha menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dari Naruto. Menaruh di bawah meja, tepat di atas pangkuannya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat cincin tersemat meskipun jemari Hinata sedang meremat.

''. . . '' Hinata bungkam, meyakini bahwa melihat taplak meja putih bersih yang menjadi alas saji jauh lebih menenangkan daripada melihat hujaman luka di wajah Naruto.

''yah –kukira kau sabar menunggu, aku keduluan ya hahaha.''

 **Hentikan.**

Naruto menaruh cangkir teh dengan menambahkan sedikit tenaga di alas cangkir, berdebum bersama meja, berusaha menghardik Hinata secara non-verbal agar mau meladeni nya bercengkrama.

''dengan siapa Hinata? Jawab.''

 _Diam diam diam._

''kuharap bukan Sasuke, dia seperti saudaraku sendiri. ''

Hinata menangis, menyesal besar.

''dengan Sasuke, satu bulan yang lalu.''

– _ **Naruto mati terkhianati.**_

Meredam tangis yang memaksa meledak, Naruto mengusap wajah gusar. Dada sesak, ulu hati sakit. Tangis Hinata sudah pecah, tetapi membisu. Terlalu pedih di dengar, khianat atas janji 5 tahun silam tak terduga pedihnya.

''kuucapkan selamat –'' bahkan kalimat Naruto tersendat, ingin sekali tenggorokannya mencaci wanita di depannya. Ia menarik napas kasar, sapphire sudah berlinang air. ''padamu dan Sasuke. ''

Kalimat itu terselesaikan.

 _Tidak jauh beda dengan hubungan mereka._

''Naruto-kun maafkan aku –''

''Hinata, tidak pantas memanggil dengan suffix lagi. Sudah jelek. ''

 _Kenapa kenapa kenapa?_ Hinata merasa dirinya tolol karena lebih memilih raven dan berkhianat.

''tidak perlu merasa menyesal.'' Naruto bertutur, lengan menghapus linangan air pada mata. Hinata tidak berniat demikian, tetap membiarkan air-air itu menetesi bajunya. Mendadak oksigen di sekitar terasa menipis, keduanya sulit bernapas. Terutama Naruto, yang sudah mati rasa dan tidak dapat merasakan napasnya sendiri.

''Hinata, apa aku masih bernapas?'' _**–Naruto sangsi dia masih hidup sekarang.**_

Meledak, jerit Hinata meledak.

''Naruto. '' tapi ia hanya bisa memanggil namanya, sudah tidak mempunyai hak lagi.

''hehe sudahlah.'' Naruto berdiri, tersenyum lebar pada wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

''waktuku habis, maaf ya. Sekali lagi selamat untukmu dan Sasuke, kapan-kapan aku akan bereinkarnasi dan maju lebih awal. ''

 _Ya, ya._

''jaa na, Hinata. ''

Obrolan pendeknya berakhir.

 _Bang! –_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'' _Tuan Sasuke, Nyonya Hinata ditemukan tewas di sebuah kedai teh bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang._ _''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_


End file.
